


The Darker the Shadow

by porcelainepeony



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Soulburner/Playmaker to be very exact, au (but not my au), hints if aiyusa, lightning won au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainepeony/pseuds/porcelainepeony
Summary: Wrote this for a friend’s AU. Basically, Playmaker and Soulburner are part of Lightning’s army. Ai is gone. :) My heart broke.Soulburner/Playmaker; hinted AiYusaJust a short oneshot.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Darker the Shadow

**Word Count:** ~360 **  
Rating:** G??? Nothing happens besides a kiss.  
 **Notes:** As always, I’m on my phone. Sorry if there are formatting issues.

Pretty fanart on which this ficlet is based here: https://twitter.com/valmey_me/status/1256799145018433536?s=21

Val’s art is amazing, and this AU is fantastic! I suggest raiding Val’s fanart and drowning in all the pretty!

Also, bonus art: https://twitter.com/valmey_me/status/1294398214892912640?s=21

xxx

The darkness creeps away slowly, dispersed by the brightness blinding Playmaker’s vision. He thinks he hears the darkness cry out. Thinks it whispers his name sweetly as it groans in agony and dissolves.

Had Playmaker always coveted the darkness so much? He thinks not, remembers the sleepless nights, the sweat, the tears, the jolts as his body spasmed, as his eyes flew open and he screamed out to the shadows who only watched in silence and mocked his loneliness. No, Playmaker hated the darkness. Hated its secrets and cheshire grins and the painful nightmares—memories—it stirred night after night. He refuses to believe the ache in his chest is longing—longing to sink once more into the arms of the shadows—for all the darkness ever did was hurt him.

Forsake him.

Shroud him.

“Playmaker,” Soulburner hums, reaching a hand to brush his fingers through Playmaker’s hair. 

When their gazes lock, Playmaker’s muscles relax. The golden starlight beaming within Soulburner's eyes quells the fear, the pain, the loneliness, and Playmaker forgets the whispers of yearning fizzing in his blood. 

"Was it a nightmare?" Soulburner asks, snaking an arm around Playmaker, latching onto Playmaker's fingers with his free hand. 

Playmaker doesn't need to speak. Soulburner understands his silence better than anyone else, knows the dullness in Playmaker's gaze and the pale glow of his skin mean only one thing. 

“Nightmares only exist in the darkness, remember? We’re safe,” Soulburner coos as he pulls Playmaker close. 

Warm lips press against Playmaker’s. A sigh flutters between their lips as his eyes close. Playmaker squeezes Soulburner's hand, the firm grip an anchor, a pillar that promises to offer Playmaker support and protection. Ah, yes, that was what Playmaker craved. The light. The warmth. The fire. 

Soulburner is right. They were safe. There was no more darkness. No more nightmares. No more nights spent in solitude, drowning in tears, in screams, in memories that shattered his innocence. No, there was only warmth now. Clarity. A light so bright, it blinded Playmaker, kept his senses numb to the past. 

But the brighter the light, the strong the shadows bloom, and every time Playmaker lulled to sleep, the darkness sang to him.


End file.
